


Sunset

by SearchForTheGoldenStory (LeaveAMark)



Series: Horizon [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Really Light Angst, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveAMark/pseuds/SearchForTheGoldenStory
Summary: It was quiet on the beach





	Sunset

As expected she was on the beach. 

“Hoped I’d find you here.” 

Moana smiled up at Niele. “ I haven’t seen you all day.”

Niele joined Moana in the sand and leaned on Moana’s shoulder. “The future chief must attend to her people.” 

“I just miss being with you all the day.” Moana says as she interlocks her fingers with Niele’s. 

Niele draws spiral designs in the sand. “You can’t spend all your time teaching the little ones how to dance.” Niele looked up at Moana. “Plus, I know it’s your least favorite job.”

“It’s not that I don’t like teaching them how to dance. It’s that one kid, he’s so…forward”

Niele laughed. “He’s harmless.”

“I know that, he just makes the lessons awkward”

Niele stretched out. She laid her head on Moana’s lap and looked out on to the sun’s last flames reflecting off the ocean turning it orange and purple. Moana entangled her fingers in Niele’s hair. 

The sounds of the village fade into the jungle. Moana and Niele watched the ocean until the moon painted its silver stripe across the surface.

Moana’s name is called.  
They don’t hear it until the messenger breaks on to the beach. Moana stands reluctantly while Niele props herself up on her forearms.  
“Tomorrow?” Moana asks

“I’ll find you” Niele says.

Moana leaves with the messenger.

Niele falls back into the sand. The moon conducts the crash of the waves. Niele listens. Alone.


End file.
